


Omovember #25 At the Beach

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [25]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Gen, Jack being Jack, Omovember, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: He could trust his friend to help him.
Series: Omovember 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Omovember #25 At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone noticing that I'm struggling with November, because I am.  
> Also, I still haven't fully figured out just what the relationship is between the Doctor and Jack. Though I'd say they unconditionally trust each other, the two of them go way back, you know.

The Doctor walked over the beach back to where Jack was lounging, he had taken the whole Torchwood team, including Martha and Mickey for a day at the beach on a planet, he had gotten them a rather private beach, which was nice, the immortal had broken his leg during their last adventure, it would heal in a few days, with futuristic medication and the time vortex.

Anyway, with the cast, Jack wasn't allowed in the water, so he had to stay as all the other members were having fun in the ocean.

“How's the water?” Jack asked him, as the Time Lord grabbed a towel.

“Rather nice actually.” The Doctor informed him. “I need a pee, though. So I think I'm going to back to the TARDIS for a bit.” He admitted.

“Why didn't you just go in the water?” Jack frowned. “That has to be easier than walking all the way back.”

The Doctor blushed slightly. “I've never been good at that, I couldn't do it subtly and well.” He shrugged slightly.

Jack nodded in understanding.”What about just going here, in the sand.”

“They would still see that I am.” He raised his hands in frustration.

“Sit down, on the sand,” Jack instructed.

The Time Lord frowned but did, trusting his friend.

“Just dig a small hole, for you to go in.” He told the Time Lord.

“How is this going to work?” The Doctor asked the immortal, feeling kind of nervous at whatever Jack was going to suggest.

“You can position yourself above the hole while sitting,” Jack informed him.

“I guess, you're right.” The Doctor bit his lip as he contemplated the option, but if he was honest with himself, he didn't really want to walk back all the way to the TARDIS.

He sighed as he just started to dig a hole as suggested, slightly away from Jack.

When he considered the hole deep enough, he shifted to position himself above the hole.

He glanced at the water, to see if anyone was coming their way. He trusted Jack with the knowledge of what he was about to do, but none of the others.

Seeing that it was safe, he slowly rolled up the leg of his trunks, before slightly pulling himself out through the leg hole, pointing towards the hole had dug.

He took a deep breath before relaxing, it took a bit to get a stream going as it was a bit of an odd position to pee in.

When he was empty, he put his trunks back in place, before shifting away from the hole again then covered it again with sand.

He turned back to Jack, feeling relieved.

“Much better than walking back, right?” The Immortal said with a smile.

“Yes, that was an interesting experience.” The Doctor agreed, before standing up again, laying out his towel next to Jack, wanting to join the immortal in lounging.

He might go back into the water in a bit, but right now he closed his eyes for a bit.


End file.
